Friendly advice
by maru84
Summary: Naraku is dead and the jewel is complete. Inuyasha and Kagome still haven't confessed their feelings. Will some advice from a loving mother and a perverted monk change that? Or will they forever stay apart?
1. Mother knows best

Kagome stormed over to the well with a pissed off hanyou hot on her trail. They were having one of their usual arguements. Kagome wanted to go home for a few days and he didn't want her to go.

"I said no Kagome! You're stayin here! It ain't like ya gotta go to that damn school place anymore!" He yelled angrily.

Kagome sighed. "Look Inuyasha, just because I'm finished with school, that doesn't mean I can't go home now and then. Besides we already killed Naraku and we finished the jewel the other day! So what's the big deal if I wanna go home or not?"

"Well...you're still needed here!" He yelled.

"What for?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Uh...well...I...I need you here. So there!"

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Oh I'm so happy! I always thought you hated me. I want to be with you too!"

He blushed again. "Keh. Stupid wench. I only need you here cause...uh...cause I need you to make me ramen. It ain't like I got feelings for you or nothin!" He said even though he was lying.

Kagome pulled away and glared at him. "Well excuse me for caring about you! Now I'm going home so don't try to stop me! Oh and by the way, sit you stupid jerk!"

"Dammit! Why the hell did I say all of that crap? I don't mean any of it!" He said sighing after she jumped into the well.

When Kagome touched down in her time, she mumbled to herself as she climbed out of the well and went to her house.

"Hello dear. Is something wrong?" Her mom asked when she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"You bet something is wrong! That stupid dog boy isn't getting his stupid ramen for a freaking year!" Kagome yelled.

"Why don't I make us some tea and then you can tell me all about it." Her mother said smiling. She had a feeling they'd had another of thier fights about Kagome wanting to come home again.

Once Kagome sat down and drank her tea she told her mother about her most recent arguement with Inuyasha. After she told her mother about the arguement her mother laughed.

"Mom! It's not funny! How could you laugh at something like that! He all but called me his ramen maker!" Kagome fumed.

"It's not that dear. I'm sure Inuyasha just doesn't know how to tell you that he likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you. That boy is head over heels for you Kagome." Her mother said smiling.

"Wh-what!? Inuyasha, love me? But if he loves me then why does he say crap like that?"

Her mother sighed. "He's just doing what most men do by acting all big and bad. Most men do that because they don't want to appear weak by showing their emotions. Besides, didn't you tell me that the last time he fell in love with someone she betrayed him?"

Kagome sighed. "You're talking about Kikyo. Yes she did betray him but what does that have to do with me?"

"Kagome, he's probably afraid of being hurt again. Even though he knows that you'd never hurt him, the pain of his past is going to make it hard for him to show his true feelings."

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Why don't you do something nice for him?"

Kagome sighed. "But I always do nice things for him. I make his food, I take care of all his injuries, I bring him his ramen and anything else he wants. I include him in group activities, which he isn't fond of by the way. So what more could I do?"

Her mother smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something dear."

Kagome sighed. "I guess so. I'm going to take a bath now." "Ok dear."

Kagome began to think as she went upstairs to bathe. She wanted to do something to prove to Inuyasha just how much she really did love him. By the time she was done with her bath, Kagome knew what she wanted to do. She would go to the mall tomorrow and go to a few stores to have some things made for Inuyasha.

**A/N: As with all my stories, I don't own the show or the charactors, only the stories are mine. Also, you may recognize my stories from some of the other sites I have gone on so don't think that someone has stolen them.**


	2. Wise advice from a pervert

Inuyasha began mumbling to himself as he walked back to Keade's. When he walked inside he saw that only Miroku and Shippo were there.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong my friend?" Miroku asked.

"He's mad cause Kagome went home again." Shippo said.

"Shut up runt!" He yelled bopping Shippo in the head.

"Ah. No wonder I didn't see her when me and Sango got here." Miroku said. He and Sango weren't there when Kagome left. They'd just come back from visiting Sango's old village. Sango had to get repairs done on her weapons.

"Yeah, she'll be gone a few days this time." Inuyasha said as his ears drooped.

"Let me guess, you yelled at her and told her you didn't wnat her to go home again didn't you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glared at him. "How the hell did you know that monk? Were you spying on me again?"

Miroku smiled. "Not at all Inuyasha. I just know how your arguements usually go. So what did you say to her this time?"

Inuyasha growled. "That ain't none of your damn business monk!"

"I know what he told her!" Shippo piped in.

"You were following me? You little twerp!" Inuyasha yelled. Just as he went to hit Shippo, Miroku wacked Inuyasha in the head with his staff.

"Now then, what were you going to say Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Well when I followed them to the well, this is what happened." Shippo told him everything that he'd heard Inuyasha say to Kagome. Miroku sighed and shook his head sadly before he wacked Inuyasha with his staff again.

"Ow! What the hell was that for dammit!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing the bump on his head.

"That was for saying what you did to Kagome. You can be so harsh with your words Inuyasha. We all know how much you love Kagome. So why do you treat her the way you do?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Wh-wha-what are ya talkin about monk?"

Shippo sighed. "Oh brother. You really are an idiot." He said shaking his head.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku sighed. "Why don't you go outside for a while so that Inuyasha and I can talk in private."

"Why? He's just gonna forget everything you say. He's dense like that."

"Shippo! Get out! NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo jumped up and fled out the door.

"Now that he's gone, we can talk about more adult things." Miroku said smirking.

"Oh great." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So tell me something Inuyasha, just how far have you gotten with Kagome?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Inuyasha blushed. "Th-that ain't none of your damn business you pervert!"

Miroku sighed. "I guess that answers that question. Well that's no problem! I'll give you some pointers in how to get that far." He said cheerfully.

"Uh...you're not exactly the best person to go to for relationship advice. You're a damn lech!"

Miroku shrugged. "True, but I do know what women like. They want to be wooed, romanced, cherished and loved. They want their men to show them how much they care about them and to do things for them."

"Hey! I do nice things for Kagome all the time!" Inuyasha protested.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well...uh...I protect her for one! Um...I always stop at hot springs for her and...and...uh..."

"And what else?" Miroku prodded.

"Well...dammit! This is stupid! Kagome knows I like her so there!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I hate to say this Inuyasha, but protecting her and showing her where hot springs are located, doesn't exactly scream I love you. You need to TELL her you love her. You need to SHOW her. So something special for her."

"Are you sure? I mean, don't she already know that I care about her?" He asked.

"I'm sure Kagome knows that you CARE about her, but I don't think that she knows you LOVE her."

"But what if you're wrong and she doesn't love me like I love her? I can't go through being hurt again." Inuyasha said looking away sadly.

Miroku sighed. "Look Inuyasha, Kagome isn't like Kikyo. She'd never hurt or betray you. As a matter of fact, I'm positive that Kagome loves you."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku smiled. "Sango told me. She said that Kagome told her she was in love with you."

"R-really?"

"Yep. Now go and get your woman. Make sure you do something nice for her too." Miroku said.

Inuyasha smiled. "I know just what to do."


	3. Gifts

It had been four days since Kagome had come back to her time. The day after she'd had that talk with her mother, Kagome went to the mall and went to a few stores to have some things made for Inuyasha. She was going to pick up his gifts and then go back to the feudal era. She was still a little surprised that he hadn't been there yet to drag her back.

Kagome was just about to walk out the door when Sota stopped her.

"Are you going back down the well sis?"

"Not yet. I went to the mall the other day and had a few things made for Inuyasha. I'm going to pick them up right now. Did you want to come with me?"

"Yeah! While we're there can I go to the gameland? They just came out with this cool new game and I'd love to get it!" Sota asked excitedly.

"Sure Sota. I'll go tell mom where we're going."

Once Kagome told her mother where they were going, she grabbed her purse and car keys and they set off to the mall.

Kagome and Sota had been gone for most of the day and by the time they got home, it was almost time for dinner. Kagome was about to head to her room when her mother stopped her.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha came while you were gone. He's upstairs waiting for you. He said he had a surprise for you and he had something important he wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? Did he say what it was?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have to find out for yourself." Her mother said smiling knowingly. She knew exactly what Inuyasha wanted. He'd talked to her while Kagome was at the mall.

Kagome shrugged. "Ok." She said before continuing upstairs. When she got to her room she saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed looking through her photo albums.

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Hey." He said without looking up. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Your picture taker thingy takes cool pictures." He said.

She giggled. "It's called a camera."

"Oh." He said putting the album on her desk. When he finally looked at Kagome, he noticed she had some bags in her hands.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked hoping it was ramen.

"These are some gifts I got for you." She said blushing.

"Y-you got me gifts?" He asked surprised.

"Yep. Here you go." She said handing them to him. He smiled before taking some boxes that were wrapped in some kind of shiny paper.

"Uh...thanks. What are they for? What do they do?" He asked in confusion.

Kagome laughed. "No silly! Your gifts are inside the boxes. You have to open them."

"Oh ok." He said. He decided to open up the larger of the boxes first. Inside it was a beautiful red haori made from silk. On the back of it there was a picture of Inuyasha with his sword drawn and slung over his shoulder. He had his other arm wrapped around Kagome's waist with a smile on his face.

"Wow. This is awesome Kagome! Um...how did you get the picture on there though?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, I took one of my pictures that I had taken with my camera to this shop who specializes in making special cloathes. They were able to have the picture printed on it. It's a process that's hard for me to explain."

He looked at her in surprise. "You had this specially made just for me? But why?"

"I'll tell you once you open up your other gift."

"Ok." He said as he opened up a small box. Inside it was a necklace. It was a golden heart shaped locket.

"I know it's probably not quite your thing, but it's special. If you open it up it has pictures inside it."

He carefully opened the locket. On one side was a picture of him and on the other side was a picture of her. When he closed it, he saw some wrighting on the back of the locket. His eyes widened when he read what it said. It said: I will love you forever.

"Kagome...you...you love me?" He whispered.

She looked away blushing. "Very much so." He smiled and stood up to walk over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you too Kagome. As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you and I gotta talk to you about something important. We have to go back to my time for your surprise though."

"Ok. Let's go then!" She said smiling at him. He gathered his gifts she'd gotten him and took her by the hand and they set off for his time.


	4. His question, her answer

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha touched down in his era, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. Inuyasha smiled at her as she squealed in surprise.

"Relax Kagome." He said as he ran with her in his arms.

"Um...shouldn't we be heading to Keade's?" Kagome asked when she noticed they were going in the opposite direction of the village.

He smiled. "Nope. Your surprise is this way. Besides I want some privacy for what I need to talk to you about."

"Ok." She said.

Inuyasha had been running with her for about an hour when he finally stopped. He set her on her feet and put a blindfold on her.

"Now I know you won't peek." He said taking her hand.

"I can't wait to see my surprise!" She said excitedly as he began to carefully lead her. After about another ten minuets of walking he stopped her.

"Are ya ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ok." He said before taking the blindfold off. When she looked around her she gasped.

"Inuyasha, this is beautiful!" She said looking around her.

There was a beautiful crystal clear spring that sparkled like diamonds as the moonlight hit its surface. Fireflies lit up the night as they surrounded her and Inuyasha. Wildflowers grew on both sides of the spring. Willow trees and sakura trees swayed in the gentle breeze.

"I know you like springs and nature so I thought I'd bring you here. This is actually my special place because my mother and I used to live here. You're the only person I've ever brought here."

"Really?" Kagome asked feeling honored that he'd brought her to a place that was so special to him.

"Yep. Do ya see that little house up ahead?" He said pointing to a small cottage that sat on a hill a little ways down from where they were.

"Yeah."

"That was mine and my mothers house. It's mine now. That's where your surprise is. Come on." He smiled as he pulled her behind him.

As they got closer to the little cottage, Kagome realized it was actually bigger up closer. The home was well kept up and she had a feeling that he visited this place often when she wasn't around. He pulled her up the steps and stopped at the door.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha said opening the door for her.

"Well aren't you sweet tonight." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Keh. I can be sweet sometimes. Now get inside so you can have your surprise."

"Ok." She said giggling at his impatience. When she stepped inside the sight that met her brought a big smile to her face. There was a lit fireplace and in the corner of the room was a table set for two and candles were waiting to be lit in the center of the table. Inuyasha smiled as he guided her over to her seat. He lit the candles and disappeared for a moment. He came back with two bowls of rabbit stew and fresh homemade bread.

"This smells good!"

"Well go ahead and try it." He said watching as she took a bite.

"Wow! This is really good Inuyasha! Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah. Before my mother died she taught me how to cook. I just don't cook that often."

"Well she must have been a good teacher because you make an excellent cook." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks." He said smiling back.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. When they were done, Inuyasha got up and and went to another room. When he came back he had something small wrapped up in a silk cloth. He walked over and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's one of your gifts. Open it and I'll explain what it is."

She opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful dagger with a hilt made of gold and beautiful gems.

"Oh this is beautiful! It must have cost you a fortune."

He shrugged. "Not really. I had Totosi make it for you. I gave him one of my fangs and some gems that belonged to my mother. I wanted you to have something to use for protection in case I'm not around and you don't have your bow. It can also make a barrier. So promise me that you'll carry it with you always."

"I'll keep with me forever."

"I have one more thing for you." He said. He stuck his hand inside his long sleeve and pulled out a red cloth. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a robe of the firerat.

"You don't gotta wear it if you don't wanna. I just wanted you to have somethin that offers more protection."

"My own firerat! Oh thank you Inuyasha! I have a question though. Why this sudden need for extra protection for me?" She asked holding the cloth to her chest.

He looked away and blushed. "Well...in my clan it's somethin we dow to show our women that we're able to protect them and care for them. They're usually offered as a gift to finalize a relationship."

"Wh-what are you saying Inuyasha?" She asked hoping he was talking about what she thought he was.

He took her hands in his. "I'm saying that I love you so much. You're the air that I breath, you're the light of my life and I never want you to leave my side. What I'm tryin to say is that I want you to be my mate. Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate and the mother of my pups?" He asked looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Oh Inuyasha! Yes! Yes! I'll be your mate!" She said as she threw her arms around him. He smiled as he held her tight.


	5. Together forever

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT!**

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly as he breathed in her sweet scent. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He slowly lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that quickly grew in passion. He moaned as he tangled his tongue with hers.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. She was in heaven. For so long she'd wanted to know what his lips would feel like against her own. She gasped when he ground his hips into hers and she felt something hard against her stomache.

Inuyasha was close to losing control. He wanted Kagome so bad in that moment and he decided that he would have her. He pulled away and looked at Kagome with desire burning in his golden eyes.

"Kagome, I want you. Right here, right now. I'm going to make you mine tonight." He said huskily as he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

"Then take me. Make me yours Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked and lifted her bridal style. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he carried her to the bedroom. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this Kagome." He said as he climbed on top of her and began kissing her hungrily. They both moaned as he started grinding his hips into her.

Kagome felt her body start to heat up as Inuyasha trailed his hands down her body. She arched her back when he sucked on her nipples through her shirt.

He chuckled. "I think it's time to lose the cloathes."

Kagome blushed. "O-ok."

"Don't be so shy Kagome. Let me see that sexy body of yours." He said smirking. He sat up and watched as Kagome began to undress slowly. He licked his lips when she finally lay naked before him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"God you're beautiful."

"Th-thank you." She said blushing. She watched as he quickly took his cloathes off. When she saw how big he was her eyes widened and she gasped.

"See somethin ya like baby?" He asked smirking.

"You're uh...kinda big. Are you sure you'll fit?" She asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out." He said smirking before he kissed her. Kagome squirmed under him as he began kissing his way down her body. She moaned as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Afther giving the other breast the same attention, he continued kissing his way down her body.

He stopped and looked up at her. "I want to taste ya baby." He said smirking before burying his face between her legs.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" She cried out when she felt his tongue enter her.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in his head. She tasted so good! He moaned as she cried out and began to play with his ears. His ears were sensitive and the more she stroked them, the harder he became. Unable to stand it any longer he stopped what he was doing.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you stop?" She whined. She was so close to her climax.

"I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside you. NOW." He said grinding his hips into hers.

"Then take me already!" She said.

"I'm sorry Kagome but this is gonna hurt at first."

"That's alright. It's supposed to hurt the first time."

"Forgive me." He said before entering her in a hard thrust. He hissed in pleasure as her tight walls surrounded him. He stayed still and nuzzled her neck to comfort her when she cried out in pain. He wanted to move so badly but he would wait until she said it was ok to move.

"You can move now." She said. That was all he needed to hear. He groaned as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Oh god! Inuyasha."

"Oh Kagome! You feel so fuckin good!" He moaned as he continued his slow pace.

"Faster Inuyasha!" She cried out as he began thrusting faster. Without warning she found herself on her hands and knees with Inuyasha pounding into her.

"Oh fuck yeah! You like this don't ya bitch?" He panted as he gripped her hips tightly.

"Oh god yes!" She cried out as she pushed back and met his hard thrusts.

"That's it bitch! Take it! Take my cock!" He growled.

"Yes! Harder!"

"Fuck you feel so good! Who do you belong to bitch?"

"You Inuyasha!"

"Who's bitch are you?" He growled as his eyes bled red and he gave a hard painful thrust.

"Yours!" She cried out a little louder.

"Say my name bitch! Scream it! I want the world to know who's fucking you!" He growled as he continued pounding into her.

"Oh god! Inuyasha!" She screamed. He felt her walls tighten around his cock and he knew that she was close.

"Come for me bitch! Come all over my cock!"

"Inuyaasshhaaaa!" She screamed out as intense pleasure washed over her.

"Oh fuck yeah! I"m comin baby! I'm comin!" Inuyasha panted as he jackhammered into her. Seconds later he threw his head back and roared as he came hard. Without warning, he sank his fangs into her shoulder marking her as his. When he pulled out of her he rolled over on his back and pulled her to his chest.

"Mine! My bitch!" He growled as he licked the shoulder he'd just marked seconds ago. Kagome looked up and saw that his demonic side had taken over. She wasn't scared though. She knew he'd never hurt her.

She smiled. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm yours." She said giving him a gentle kiss.

"Go to sleep mate." He said nuzzling her as his eyes returned to their normal golden color. He wanted to make sure she was well rested because he intended to take her again later.

"Ok." She said yawning as she drifted off.

That night just as he had planned on doing, he made love to her over and over again.


	6. Family life

It had been two years since Inuyasha and Kagome had mated. Their mating had a surprising yet welcomed side effect. Kagome had become a hanyou. Inuyasha was so relieved that he wouldn't lose her to the passing of time or from any human sickness. Since she was hanyou now, she was stronger, faster and she never got sick. The only downside was that she could lose control just as easily as Inuyasha could if he didn't have his sword. Luckily the dagger he'd given her that he'd made from his fang surpressed her demonic side.

One bright sunny day Kagome stood outside her home hanging up laundry while Inuyasha went hunting. She smiled when she heard the squeels from her one year old son as he and Shippo played. She and Inuyasha had adopted Shippo as their own and he couldn't of been happier. Especially since he had a little brother to play with.

Kagome smiled when she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind. She knew it was her mate from his scent.

"Back from your hunt so soon?"

"You know I can't stay away from you for too long." He said nibbling her neck.

She giggled. "That tickles!"

"How's the little one?" He asked rubbing her swollen belly. Kagome was six months pregnant with a little girl.

"She's been good today. Normally I'd be going pee every ten minuets because she'd be constantly kicking my bladder!" She said. Inuyasha chuckled before turning her around to give her a kiss.

"Da da! Da da!"

Inuyasha looked down as his little boy tugged on his pants. He smiled at the little boy who looked so much like him.

"Hey Taisho! How's daddy's little man?" He said ruffling his hair.

"Up da da!" Taisho said stretching his arms out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked as he lifted Taisho and tossed him in the air and catching him.

Taisho squeeled. "Again! Again! Fun da da! Wanna fly!" Inuyasha laughed as he tossed Taisho in the air again before drawing him close for a hug. Taisho giggled and played with Inuyasha's twitching ears.

"You think that's funny huh?" Inuyasha said smiling as he gently tweeked Taisho's ears.

"Tickles da da!" Taisho said laughing. When Inuyasha stopped tweeking his ears, Taisho leaned forward and grabbed his face in his chubby little hands and kissed his cheek.

"Love you da da!"

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too son."

Kagome watched her mate and son. She smiled when she saw Taisho grab his father's face and kiss his cheek. She walked up to them and Taisho lept from his father's arms into his mother's.

"I is hungwy." Taisho said.

"Well let's go see what daddy got for us for dinner."

"Otay!"

"Yo Shippo! Time for dinner. Take Taisho and go wash up!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo hopped out of a tree he'd been playing in and ran over to them.

"Ok. Come on Taisho." Shippo said as Kagome placed Taisho on the ground and he took Shippo's hand.

"Otay Shippy!"

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as they walked down to the stream to wash up. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. He was so happy. All of his dreams had come true. He had a beautiful mate, an adorable son and a daughter on the way. He owed all of his happiness to some friendly advice from a loving mother and a perverted monk.


End file.
